oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fragrant Pretty Cure
Fragrant Pretty Cure (フラグラントプリキュア Furaguranto Purikyua) is a fanseries by Cure Shabon, and a rewrite of her first fanseries, Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy. It has a thematic of flowers, herbs and scents, although played out differently than in Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Synopsis Somewhere in space, there is a parallel realm known as Printemps, in which reside the Florians, creatures who behave like plants but resemble humanoids and animals, ruled by the noble and kind Lady Gardenia. One day, however, Gardenia mysteriously vanishes, leaving Printemps free to be invaded by the wicked Empress Eris, who plans to spread chaos and destruction throughout the entire universe. During the invasion, two young Florians manage to escape to our world, with the intent of finding the mythic protectors of Printemps, the Fragrant Pretty Cures. Characters Pretty Cure *'Omori Shun' (桜森 春 Ōmori Shun) / Cure Cherry (キュアチェリー Kyua Cherī) **The first Cure to awaken, and team leader by default. Despite her manly-sounding name, 14-year-old Shun is quite girly, as well as friendly, openhearted and nurturing, yet usually blunt with words. As Cure Cherry, she represents the floral sub-group of the fragrance wheel. *'Tachibana Mariya' (橘 鞠也 Tachibana Mariya) / Cure Mandarin (キュアマンダリン Kyua Mandarin) **The second Cure to awaken and the youngest member of the group, at 13-years-old. Mariya is a jovial and free-wheeling gyaru who hosts a radio show in which she goes by the alias of DJ Mikan. As Cure Mandarin, she represents the citrus sub-group of the fragrance wheel. *'Shijima Ushio' (静寂 潮 Shijima Ushio) / Cure Torrent (キュアトレント Kyua Torento) **The third Cure to awaken, and the group's "mother", so to speak. 15-year-old Ushio is mild-mannered and polite, yet rather reclusive, and is set to take over her family's cafe chain once her grandfather passes away. As Cure Torrent, she represents the water sub-group of the fragrance wheel. *'Cure Basil' (キュアバジル Kyua Bajiru) **A mysterious fourth Cure, set to awaken mid-season. She represents the green sub-group of the fragrance wheel. Allies *'Daisy' (デイジー Deijī) **One of the two Florians that escaped from Eris' invasion, resembling a white and yellow hummingbird. She is gentle, kind, calm and collected, and appears to have a thing for flan. However, she can also become scary when angered. *'Lottie' (ロッティ Rottī) **One of the two Florians that escaped from Eris' invasion, resembling a pink and green hummingbird. He is easygoing and ditzy, dislikes being mistaken for a female due to his name and coloration, and appears to have a crush on Daisy. *'Lady Gardenia' (レディーガーデニア Redī Gādenia) **The ruler of Printemps, who vanished without a trace, allowing the invasion of Eris and her Discordant agents. Villains *'Empress Eris' (エリス女帝 Erisu-nyotei) **The main villain and ruler of the fallen empire of Discordia. An unscrupulous and confident tyrant who is insatiable in her desire for chaos and considers herself as superior to any and everyone who tries to get on her way. *The Discordia Trio *'Pandemonium' (パンデモニウム Pandemoniumu) **The monsters summoned by the Discordia Trio. Miscellaneous Items *'Fragrant Wheels' (フレグラントホイール Furaguranto Hoīru) **The Cures' transformation devices, small items resembling make-up compacts, but containing a wheel split in four sections -- pink, blue, yellow, and green -- with a transparent crystal in the center. To transform, the Cures spin the wheel with the call of "Spin! Pretty Cure Fragrance!" (回る！プリキュアフラグランス！ Mawaru! Purikyua Furaguransu!) *'Fragrant Arms' (フレグラントアームズ Furaguranto Āmuzu) **The Cures' weapons, which they use to perform their finishers. Each one has her own specific Fragrant Arm: Cure Cherry wields the Cherry Ribbon, Cure Mandarin wields the Mandarin Sonic, and Cure Torrent wields the Torrent Tong. Locations *'Printemps' (プランタン Purantan) **Daisy and Lottie's home realm. *'Land of Flesh and Blood' (生身の国 Namami no Kuni) **The term used by Florians and villains alike to refer to our world. Episodes Songs Opening theme *"Spin! Fragrant Pretty Cure!" (回る！フラグラントプリキュア！ Mawaru! Furaguranto Purikyua!) **Artist: Ishihara Kaori feat. Hideaki Takatori Transformation theme *"Fragrant ☆ Revolution" (フラグラント☆レボリューション Furaguranto ☆ Reboryūshon) **Artist: Sister MAYO Ending theme *"RISE AND CHIME" (﻿ＲＩＳＥ　﻿ＡＮＤ　ＣＨＩＭＥ Raizu ando Chaimu) **Artist: Kudou Mayu Category:Fanseries Category:Fanseries by Cure Shabon Category:Fragrant Pretty Cure